parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
California Sea Lion
This highly social and intelligent species is well adapted to a semi-aquatic life-style. California sea lions (Zalophus californianus) swim using their fore-flippers and are particularly agile on land as they are able to control their hind flippers independently. Male and female California sea lions differ significantly in appearance. Males are substantially bigger than females and have an enlarged sagittal crest, which is usually topped with white fur. The adult males are generally dark brown with a lighter belly and side colouring, whereas the females can appear more tan coloured. The pups are born with a blackish-brown coat which moults after a month and is replaced with a light brown coat. This coat is shed after four or five months and replaced with the adult coat. The California sea lions found in Mexico appear smaller than those found in California. Roles * It played Hugo in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery California sea lion.jpg california-sea-lion.jpg PPG Sea Lions.jpg finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2832.jpg|Finding Dory (2016) animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-7578.jpg California_Sea_Lion_(Blue_Fang).jpg Slick_the_Sea_Lion.png IMG_7587.JPG IMG 0524.PNG california-sea-lion-kemono-friends.jpg Alphabet Train.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.17.00 PM.png Stanley Sea Lion.png A Polar Bear A Pinniped A Penguin A Whale An African Elephant A Giraffe A Rhinoceros A Hippopotamus A Manatee An Ostrich A Dugong Or A Rattlesnake.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Sea Lion, Callifornia.jpg Star meets California Sea Lion.png 2923D7F0-9C10-44CD-93F4-59A84A2FB45C.jpeg 9DBE4891-4E21-4C2A-AC23-5A19C5AE5262.jpeg 7F86BF96-CE66-46D5-839A-DD1303571E41.jpeg Atsuko Meets sea lion.png 20181109 195539.jpg 21049AA3-9EB2-4B5C-A363-9136DA803E77.jpeg See Also * Galapagos Sea Lion * Australian Sea Lion * Steller's Sea Lion * Hooker's Sea Lion * South American Sea Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Pinnipeds Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Belfast Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:New York Aquarium Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Utica Zoo Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:The Mixed-Up Chameleon Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Panda Bear, Panda Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals